The inventive concepts relate to non-volatile memory systems.
Flash memory is a type of non-volatile semiconductor device and is mainly used in mobile electronic products. In general, reading or writing is performed on a flash memory in units of pages, and erasing should first be performed thereon in units of blocks each consisting of a plurality of pages to perform rewriting to update data stored in the flash memory. Thus, overwriting cannot be performed on the flash memory. In a memory device on which overwriting cannot be performed, a logical address that is to be accessed by a host is mapped to an actual physical address of a memory. In this case, data that includes mapping information between the logical address and the physical address is referred to as ‘meta data’. The meta data should be stored in the memory after writing of user data to the memory is completed. Thus, it takes a relatively long time to write not only data that a user desires to write but also meta data that is at least one page long. Accordingly, a response time to a request to perform a write operation, which is received from the host, may be delayed, thereby degrading the performance of the memory system.